epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/ERB by Drakan 95 : News with Harry and Marv
Marv : Hello there ERB wiki users! Welcome to ERB by Drakan95 News and Merry Christmas!!! :D Harry : Christmas was 4 months ago, dumbass.... Marv : Oh...I didn't even notice that. Harry : Jesus, why I must be stucked with an idiot like you? Anyways, for those of you who don't know us we're Harry and Marv, or just simply The Wet Bandits or The Sticky Bandits. You probably know us as the two burglars from Home Alone and Home Alone 2. Not to mention, we are far beyond, the most smartest duo of thieves in the entire world! Marv : Actually Harry, we're not! We were outsmarted twice by a 12-year-old and also the police caught us twice because of him. So we're no- (Harry punches Marv in the stomach.) Marv : OUCH! Harry : God damn it, you really don't know how to keep your mouth shut, huh? So, it's a rap series going around called Epic Rab Battles of History by Drakan95 by a Romanian dude which contains 10 battles. Just 5 more battles and Season 1 will be done! And even if the other 5 battles are already confirmed you can still leave in the comment section below suggestions for Season 2. From what we heard from Drakan, this season will start somewhere in August. Marv : Can I talk now, Harry? Harry : As far as you don't mess up, yeah! Marv : Ok! Drakan is also happy that he received more suggestions than ever. But there are still out there many other opponents worthy for his series. Take a look at some suggestions that he likes. Marv : And we also want to give you some clues about the last 5 battles. Ooooh, I really love this game! Ready, Harry? Harry : Ehhhh....whatever....But we won't tell 'em in order. Marv : You mean...you want to say them in a random way? (Harry punches Marv in the stomach again.) Harry : Of course, you idiot! Marv : Ouchy! Harry : Ok, let's get this over with, shall we? In a battle there will be a lot....art, painting and things like that. Two very known artists will have a rap brawl, but are they alone in this bout? Do I care? Of course not! Can we get to the next battle? Marv : In another battle there will be two fathers of some upside-down families that are going to fight. It's also very weird, because this battle was already- Harry : Shut your mouth! Marv : But Harry, ER- (Harry kicks Marv in the nuts.) Marv : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Harry : Much better! In a third battle there will be some vicious serial killers that attacks only at night! They're also depicted as having suits. Marv : SERIAL KILLERS?! Harry... Harry : What? Marv : I think I piss my pants, because you scarred me. Harry : You're kidding me, right? Marv : No. Harry : ..... Marv : Anyways, in a fourth battle, there will be a lot of illusions. Dudes that can trick the human eye! This battle it's gonna be interesting Harry !! Harry : Yeah, yeah....and in the last battle- Marv : OH! OH! We're gonna be in this one! I can't wait! Harry : I really hope I will finish those two punks quickly, until they cry back to that turtle, dragon or whatever... Marv : So those were the clues about the other five battles and of course, just like Harry said, we didn't tell them in order. Also starting from the eleventh battle, we're gonna have a new logo created by one of Drakan's best pal from this wiki....umm.....Lindron, Leonel, Lesperanda... Harry : IT'S LEANDRO, YOU DUMBASS! (Harry kicks Marv in the nuts again.) Marv : SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! Harry : Why from all the burglars I have to team up with you? Anyways, this will be the new logo. Harry : And like always make sure to comment, vote the winner, blah blah blah. C'mon Marv, let's go and rob some houses! Marv : Argh, argh, my balls! But Harry, aren't we suppose to be prepared for our battle? Harry : Shut up, Marv! Category:Blog posts